No Smoking
by shipper218
Summary: Berbagai cara telah dilakukan baekhyun untuk mencegah chanyeol kembali merokok, tapi ternyata itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada chanyeol, namun suatu hari chanyeol sendiri yang menawarkan cara ampuh untuknya melepas rokoknya./CHANBAEK/YAOI


**Sebelum kalian mulai membaca, gua peringatin bagi yang ga suka yaoi atau hubungan boyxboy untuk tidak memaksakan diri membaca ff ini, silahkan out dari pada ngumpat tak jelas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"chanyeol… sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan merokok lagi, kau itu tidak sayang sama sekali pada dirimu ya ?"

Byun Baekhyun seorang karyawan biasa diperusahaan swasta itu tengah mengoceh tidak karuan melihat teman seangkatannya yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan sebatang rokok dimulutnya.

Chanyeol memang sudah lama merokok dan sangat susah untuk diminta berhenti merokok, alasanya karena sudah ketergantungan. Baekhyun sendiri selain merasa terganggu dengan asap yang membahayakan itu dia lebih khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan temannya itu.

"chanyeol ya, sekali saja dengar kan aku"

"baek, jangan mengatakan hal yang tak berguna berulang kali, aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu cemas dengan kondisi kesehatatanku cemaskan dirimu sendiri" jawab chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah baekhyun yang tepat berdiri disamping meja kerjanya saat ini.

"maka dari itu berhentilah merokok chanyeol, kalau asap mengepul kemana-mana dan aku menghirupnya sama saja kau membunuhku yeol"

Baekhyun bersikeras melarang chanyeol yang terlihat tidak bergeming dan tak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan baekhyun.

"kalau begitu kau bisa keluar dari kamarku dan kembali kekamarmu , bukankah masalah selesai kalau begitu baek?" chanyeol tetap serius dengan laptopnya dan entah apa yang diketiknya membuat baekhyun kesal sekali

"aku bukan hanya menghawatirkan diriku, aku juga menghawatirkamu, sehari saja , sehari saja yeol, sehari saja tanpa rokok, apa bagimu begitu susah? Atau coba gantikan rokokmu itu dengan sesuatu yang sehat, tinggalkan benda kecil yang berbahaya itu"

Baekhyun bukan seorang yang mudah menyerah dengan apa yang dilakukannya yang dianggap benar. Salah satunya mencoba membuat temannya berhenti berurusan dengan benda kecil yag sangat berbahaya itu.

"baek… kembali kekamarmu, atau bikin aku kopi sana , aku sibuk jangan menganggu pekerjaanku" mendengar perkataan chanyeol baekhyun mulai kesal dan memilih keluar dari kamar chanyeol dari pada mereka memulai pertengkaran yang tak ada ujungnya.

Chanyeol juga seorang yang karyawan, namun dia tidak bekerja seperti karyawan biasanya , dia hanya duduk dirumah dan bekerja secara online.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk kopi yang telah ia buat dengan perlahan seraya berpikir, apa yang membuat chanyeol begitu menyukai rokok? Bukankah dia tahu betul bahwa rokok itu tidak baik. Dibandingkan baekhyun, chanyeol lebih unggul selangkah saat disekolahnya dulu.

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sampai keberadaan chanyeol dibelakangnya membuat ia terkejut

"Yo"

"Aaaaa…" baekhyun berbalik

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" sapa chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang membuat lamunan baekhyun buyar.

"jangan membuatku kaget yeol" baekhyun mengelus dadanya, chanyeol mengambil cangkir kecil dengan isi kopi kesukaannya yang telah baekhyun buat tadi, ia menyesap kecil karena kopinya masih terasa panas.

" aku lapar, apa hari ini kita tidak akan makan malam?" tanya chanyeol sambil melihat meja makan yang sangat bersih, dan tidak ada apapun disana.

"Tidak! Tidak ada makanan untukmu! Makan saja rokokmu, aku yakin kau akan kenyang, Huh!"

Baekhyun beranjak dengan kesal kekamarnya, chanyeol hanya menautkan alisnya saat melihat tingkah baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya kebingungan. Well, bagi chanyeol sudah biasa melihat tingkah-tingkah baekhyun selama ini jadi dia tidak mengambil pusing dan memilih menikmati kopinya dan ditemani dengan rokok yang mulai ia nyalakan.

.

.

.

"biarkan saja kau kelaparan, pokoknya biarkan saja, dengan ini pasti dia akan sadar bahwa rokok itu tidak akan membuatnya kenyang, dasar.." baekhyun bermonolog sendiri dikamarnya .

Dia berencana untuk tidak memasak dan membuat chanyeol kelaparan dan tersadar kalau hidup butuh makan dan rokok itu tidak dapat mengantikan masakan. Baekhyun sangat yakin rencananya kali ini pasti akan berhasil apalagi chanyeol itu orangnya sangat suka makan dan kalau makan pasti banyak.

"dengan begini dia pasti akan sadar dan sebentar lagi dia pasti akan merengek dibuatkan makanan hehheh pasti heheh"

Baekhyun begitu bangga dengan idenya dan sekarang mulai menunggu chanyeol untuk memohon dimasakan makanan padanya dengan begitu dia bisa meminta chanyeol berhenti merokok atau tidak akan pernah memakan masakannya lagi.

Satu jam menunggu membuat baekhyun kesal, bukankah satu jam itu waktu yang sangat lama?

"aish kenapa dia belum datang juga? apa kutunggu sebentar lagi saja yah, hemm sebentar lagi saja tidak masalah" setelah semangatnya sedikit berkurang, baekhyun berhasil meyakinkan dirinya untuk sedikit bersabar.

Lagi, Satu jam kemudian setelah ia mulai kembali menunggu baekhyun dipuncaki dengan rasa jengkelnya, bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama ?

"aish kemana dia?"

Dengan langkah kesalnya baekhyun kembali kedapur dan tidak menemukan chanyeol disana yang ada hanya kotak bekas pizza. Tunggu dulu PIZZA?

baekhyun mencengkram kesal kotak pizza itu, dia benar-benar lupa jika jaman sekarang segala sesuatu sangat praktis. Makanan cepat saji bahkan bisa diantar kerumah pemesan. Dan itulah yang dilakukan chanyeol yaitu memesan Pizza sebagai ganti makan malamnya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar chanyeol, dengan cepat ia memutar knop pintu dan menemukan chanyeol yang sudah terlelap tidur diranjangnya, sungguh sangat menjengkelkan dan memalukan bagi baekhyun. Padahal ia suah sangat percaya diri dengan menunggu chanyeol memohon dimasakan makanan padanya.

.

.

.

Kesesokan harinya

Cuaca yang cerah menyambut pagi chanyeol, ia bangun dengan sedikit mengacar rambutnya, dengan mata setengah terbuka ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk meminun air putih.

"oh selamat pagi yeol, sudah bangun?" sapa baekhyun ceria, seperti biasanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil chanyeol.

Melihat chanyeol seperti orang buta meraba-raba gelas, baekhyun berinisiatif membantunya , baekhyun menuangkan segelas air putih yang langsung diteguk habis oleh chanyeol.

"kau sudah mau berangkat ?" tanya chanyeol ketika matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya dan melihat baekhyun sudah siap dengan baju kantornya. Baekhyun mengangguk diiringi senyuman manisnya

" chanyeol apa semalam kau memesan pizza?" tanya baekhyun dan diiyakan chanyeol

"kau ini benar-benar hidup dengan tidak sehat chanyeol, merokok, tidur dan makan tidak teratur , kau tahukan kalau terlalu sering makan makanan cepat saji itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu kal…"

"iya baek iya aku tahu, cepat sana kekantormu" chanyeol kembali kemarnya secepat yang ia bisa meninggal baekhyun didapur, dia tahu baekhyun akan memulai ceramah paginya .

Baekhyun hanya mengerucut kesal bibirnya saat chanyeol meninggalinya, dia tahu kalau chanyeol lari dari nasehat paginya.

.

.

.

Jam 9 Malam, baekhyun baru saja tiba diapartemennya dan chnayeol, dia terlihat sangat lelah

"aah lelahnya, mandi..mandi..aku akan mandi dulu ehehe mandi mandii mandi.." gumamnya dengan riang

Dia berencana mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya, setelah melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memasuki kamar mandi, memulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan diiringin senandung riang disana, spertinya dia sangat menikmati acara mandiya.

Tak lama baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk, ia segera memakai piamanya.

"apa chanyeol sudah tidur? Dia sudah makan tidak ya?"

Baekhyun keluar mengecek keadaan chanyeol dikamarnya

"chanyeol….kau sudah tidur?" sapanya saat sedikit membuka pintu kamar chanyeol, chanyeol menoleh dengan senyumannya dihiasi rokok diantara gigi atas dan bawahnya.

"kau ini.. belum tidur? Sudah makan?" tanya baekhyun menghampiri meja kerja chanyeol dikamarnya.

"aku tidak lapar" jawab chanyeol sekenannya

"sesekali tidurlah lebih awal, kurang tidur juga bisa membuat kesehatan memburuk yeol"

"kau ini lama-lama seperti dokter saja, melarangku ini itu"

"maka dari itu dengarkan aku sekali-kali "

"huft" chanyeol membuang kasar nafasnya, sepertinya tidak ada kata pantang menyerah dan bosan bagi baekhyun, chanyeol yang keras kepala saja benar-benar tidak bisa menghadapi baekhyun

"apa kau sekhawatir itu padaku baek?" tanya chanyeol dengan melirik baekhyun disampingnya, baekhyun mengangguk mantap

"baiklah mari kita akhiri ini, aku juga kadang kesal mendengar nasehatmu itu"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dia binggung dengan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol barusan

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya polos

"kau ingin aku hidup sehat bukan? Makan teratur , tidur tepat waktu dan juga berhenti merokok" jelas chanyeol

"benar benar benar kedengarannya sangat bagus, baguslah kau mulai sadar yeol" baekhyun sangat senang mendengar pernyataan chanyeol barusan

"kalau begitu mari membuatku melakukan itu semua dengan caraku, bagaimana?" tawar chanyeol sambil tersenyum licik.

"bagaimana?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"aku akan membuang rokokku dan akan tidur tepat waktu setelah itu akan makan dengan teratur, kau ingin aku melakukan itu semua bukan?"

"benar, jadi aku tidak harus pusing memikirkan cara membuamu untuk membuang rokokmu lagi sekarang heheh"

"ada satu cara terbaik mewujudkannya baek"

"apa itu?"

"begini….." chanyeol terus mendekati baekhyun, dekat, sangat dekat, baekhyun menjadi gugup saat tiba-tiba chanyeol sudah sedekat itu dengannya, bahkan hidung mereka mulai bersendtuhan

"a.. apa yeol, ke..kenapa ini?" tanya baekhyun gagap, chanyeol tidak menjawab namun ia terus mendekati baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun terjatuh keranjangnya.

"tunggu chanyeol, apa sekarang kau ingin menakutiku? Jangaaan.. tunggu dulu yeol kau kenapa mppfttt"

Chanyeol terus mendekati wajah baekhyun sampai bibir mereka bertemu, tidak ada jarak diantaranya, baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Kaget, bingung, baekhyun mematung dia masih mencerna kejadian ini, dilain sisi sepertinya chanyeol sangat menikmati acaranya menyesap bibir tipis baekhyun perlahan membuatnya lupa diri.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin membuat baekhyun takut dan berhenti menyermahinya sepertinya cara seperti ini akan berhasil tapi ketika ia jatuh dalam permainan dia tebuai dengan bibir manis milik baekhyun.

Wajah baekhyun memerah saat ia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong bahu chanyeol.

"apah yang …yang Kau lakukan chanyeol?" tanyanya bingung dengan nafas yang menderu

"jangan bertanya lagi baek, aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tadi, kau cukup diam manis saja" chanyeol kembali menyungging senyuman liciknya membuat baekhyun bergedik ngeri.

Perlahan chanyeol mulai menindih baekhyun, baekhyun gemetar bukan main. Tangan besar chanyeol membelai lembut kulit wajah baekhyun, baekhyun memerah, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah chanyeol yang seperti ini, biasanya dia hanya akan menunjuk wajah datar dan setidaknya sedikit senyuman paksanya, tapi kali ini senyuman chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya takut.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan manis dihadiahkan chanyeol didahi baekhyun, baekhyun bersemu merah kembali, tidak hanya sebatas itu chanyeol kembali menghadiahi kecupannya keseluruh wajah baekhyun, tak ada ruang yang tak ia lewati, sembari mengecup chanyeol juga mulai menjilati hidung mungil baekhyun, dia juga mulai menikmati permainannya, melihat reaksi lucu baekhyun, chanyeol ingin lebih.

"yeol…" lirih baekhyun

"emmm"

"cukup, jangaaan apa yang kau sentuh huaaaa"

Tangan nakal chanyeol masuk kedalam piayama baekhyun, tangannya meraba kesana kemari, baekhyun mencoba menahan tangan itu tapi sepertinya tenaganya dan chanyeol jauh berbeda, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat tangan itu untuk berhenti merabanya.

Dengan sigap ibu jari chanyeol mengoda nipple baekhyun,menekan dan sesekali mencubitnya, baekhyun hanya diam dan menahan suara anehnya dengan perlakuan chanyeol dibawah sana, melakukan perlawanan sepertinya sama saja.

Chanyeol kembali menerkam bibir baekhyun, menyesap sesekali mengigit kecil dengan tangannya memainkan puting baekhyun dibawah sana. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti alur maka chanyeol mulai berbuat lebih.

Cium itu terasa semakin panas dengan tidak sabar lidah chanyeol menerobos masuk kemulut baekhyun, baekhyun kaget bukan main. Lidah chanyeol mulai menautkan lidah baekhyun, baekhyun sepertinya tidak suka itu, dia melakukan perlawanan, dengan cekatan baekhyun berusaha menolak apa yang dilakukan chanyeol padanya, dia ingin lidah chanyeol keluar dari sana tapi sepertinya perlawanan baekhyun disalah artikan oleh chanyeol, ia mengira baekhyun membalas perlakuannya dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"hah hah hah" nafas baekhyun memburu saat chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dengan savila menetes didagu baekhyun.

perlahan tangan chanyeol menaiki piayama baekhyun, tapi baekhyun menahannya.

"chanyeol…."lirihnya

Tanpa menjawab chanyeol terus menjalankan misinya tak butuh waktu lama, chanyeol ternyata sudah berhasil melepas baju baekhyun, baekhyun dengan reflek menyilangkam tangannya

"apa yang kau lakukan baek? Kau kan bukan yeoja, tidak harus bersikap seperti itu"

"ta..tapi aku malu"

"apa yang membuatmu malu? Sepertinya Aku menyukai semuanya yang kau miliki, jadi singkirkan tangganmu itu yang menghalagi pandanganku"

Hanya dengan melihat puting berwarna pink baekhyun chanyeol menegang, tidak membuang kesempatannya chanyeol mulai menjilati dengan nafsu puting baekhyun yang ternyata mulai menegang, chanyeol menyukainya.

Lidah lihai chanyeol terus menjilati putting sebelah kiri baekhyun dengan tangannya memainkan sisi satunya

"ahhh yeolhhh ah"

baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan chanyeol padanya dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini, ini membuat sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik, dan bersamaan ia merasa sepertinya ia mulai menyukainya.

"chanyeolhh berrh berhentihh ahh"

Mulutnya berdusta meminta chanyeol untuk berhenti namun tubuhnya terlihat ingin lebih. Tidak menghiraukan kicauan baekhyun, chanyeol tetap melanjutkan permainnya menjilati puting baekhyun benar-benar menyenangkan apalagi suara desahan tertahan baekhyun terdengar pas ditelinganya.

Lidah chanyeol tidak berhenti disana dengan perlahan kecupannya mulai naik dan mendekati leher putih mulus baekhyun, menjilatinya, mengecup kecil, chanyeol bisa dibuat mabuk oleh baekhyun hanya dalam sekali coba.

"yeolhh, itu janganhh emmm" lengguh baekhyun saat chanyeol mengigit kecil telinganya

"berhh hentih yeolhhh…" tangannya mulai mengenggam rambut hitam chanyeol dan mulai tak karuan lagi saat baekhyun mengacak-acaknya.

Tidak merasa bosan dengan permainan barunya, chanyeol benar-benar menikmatinya, mempermainkan tubuh baekhyun sepertinya akan menjadi permainan favoritenya mulai sekarang.

Kecupan demi kecupan telah diterima baekhyun, namun chanyeol masih belum berhenti sampai disitu, setelah merasa cukup memberi tanda dibagian lehernya baekhyun chanyeol, ia menjauh sedikit. Memperhatikan apa yang baru saja hasilkan disana,bekas merah itu terlihat sangat mencolok dikulit putih baekhyun

"terlihat sangat cantik dikulitmu baek" ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"berhenti mengodaku yeol, minggir! aku mau kembali kekamarku" baekhyun ingin beranjak dari sana namun pergerakannya terhenti saat chanyeol tiba-tiba menguncinya dengan kedua lengannya, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka sangat dekat seperti ini, bahkan mereka adegan yang membuat baekhyun malu sendiri mengingatnya.

"kau bilang ingin melakukan cara membuatku berhenti merokok baek"

"I..i..iya yeol tapikan bu..bukan begini cara yang aku pikirkan"

"lalu bagaimana cara yang kau pikirkan hemm?" tanya chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar serak sekarang

"kenapa dengan suaramu yeol?" baekhyun sadar bahwa suara chanyeol sedikit berbeda.

"aku sedang tersiksa sekarang baek" jawabnya memeluk baekhyun erat

"apa kau sakit? Kau sakit apa?"

"kalau begitu buat aku sembuh"

Dan kembali chanyeol menerkam baekhyun dan kali ini membuat mereka menghabiskan malam dengan adegan panas.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, baekhyun bangun dan mendapati chanyeol tertidur lelap disampingnya, menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam wajahnya bersemu merah , dan ternyata chanyeol juga mulai perlahan membuka matanya

"oh selamat pagi baekkk" sapanya sambil sedikit mengacak rambut baekhyun

"pagi yeol" cicit baekhyun

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak, emm jadi kau akan menepati janjimu bukan?"

"untuk menikahimu?" tanya chanyeol

"bu buukan , kalau kau akan berhenti merokok"

"hhahahha iya iya, aku kan suda berjanji tenang saja baek"

"ehehee"

Dan begitulah cara baekhyun yang berhasil membuat chanyeol berhenti berurusan dengan benda kecil yang mematikan itu, namun disisi lain sepertinya baekhyun membuat chanyeol candul dengan hal yang baru.

THE END

Halo guys gua datang bawain yang hanget-anget nih :V, padahal masih ada ff yang kegantung, tenang aja yang kegantung bakalan dikelarin segera mungkin , btw gimana ff ini anget? Panas? Yeah walaupun adagen panasnya diskip gaes -3- Jujur gua ternyata ga ahli dalam bagian yang panas-panas XD/boong banget,padahal otak mecum :v ehheh.

Youdin, mohon kritik dan saran, jangan lupa untuk riview guys, apalagi riviewnya sepanjang rel kereta api emm mantap bener noh/ngarep

ngarep gapapa kan? gua udah mempersembahkan isi kepala gua ga apa dong gua minta sedikit komentarnya ^^ heheheh


End file.
